Home
by Serena Bancroft
Summary: Dimitri and Rose are reunited after the events in 'The Golden Lily'. Oneshot.


**Title:** Home**  
Author:** Serena

**Summary:** Rose and Dimitri are reunited after the events in 'The Golden Lily'.**  
**

**AN:** I finished the book the day I got it, and I found myself in the mood for some good RxD fanfiction, but couldn't really find any that I liked, so here I am making my own. Could probably fit in the 'Bloodlines' category, but it fits better in VA. Anyway, read and enjoy!**  
**

To anyone in he crowded airport, the scene wasn't at all suspicious- two lovers reuniting after a lengthy separation. The man was tall and wore an out-of-place duster. The woman was short and possessed a head of long, dark hair.

When they caught sight of the other, the man smiled- not just any ordinary grin but a full smile that was so rare nowadays, those ones that light up one's features like an incandescent bulb. The woman didn't seem deterred by the fact that they were in a public airport, shouting, quite loudly, something that sounded like, "Hey, Comrade!" and burst into an all-out sprint, effortlessly dodging those impeding her path to her man.

He barely had time to drop the bags in his hands before she launched herself onto him, arms winding around his neck, legs unashamedly wrapping around his waist. One of his well-muscled arms cradled her body against his, the other buried in her dark tresses. Their faces were buried in the other's neck, and one could only imagine what words were being exchanged between the two of them. Moments later, the woman pulled back first, seized his face, and planted an incredibly ostentatious kiss on his lips.

Some people seemed uncomfortable. Others smiled indulgently, the way one would smile at a child whilst they did something wrong. A group of young woman openly oggled the the man while glaring daggers at the young woman in his arms. The vast majority ignored the display all together, too caught up in their own lives to honestly give the two zealous young lovers their precious attention.

Yet, there was one couple who smiled in knowing rather than indulgence as they looked on. The pair appeared to be at least in their seventies, probably beyond, with wispy white hair, wrinkles, and weathered wedding bands adorning their left ring fingers.

"Remember when we were like that, Harold?"

Harold smiled down at his wife of 52 years, "Sure do, Lillith."

Lillith grinned widely at her husband, saying, "They seem lovely together." The couple who raptly held Harold and Lillith's attention has stopped making out in the middle of the terminal, and the young woman was back on her own two feet, although both of the couples hands were clasped together between them. They were now talking animatedly, with blinding smiles lighting their features.

"I wonder if he knows," Harold suddenly said cryptically.

"Knows what, dear?"

"That he'll love her more in fifty years than he did the day he said 'I do,'" Harold answered fondly, leaning over to press a sweet (but incredibly chaste compared to what the young couple had just shared) kiss to her temple.

Lillith smirked, fake outrage coloring her tone, "Only fifty? Aren't you forgetting to mention those first two years, Harold?"

Her husband answered completely deadpan, "It took a while to get used to you."

"It's all a part of my charm." Lillith laughed aloud as Harold joined in. They remembered fondly what young love was like, and sent silent prayers for the young couple, who'd finally begun to exit the airport, still hand-in-hand.

**. . . . .**

He heard her shout before he saw her. His Roza, whom he hadn't seen in weeks, but it felt like months. "Hey, Comrade!" He'd once been mildly annoyed with the nickname, but now he found it an odd comfort, something that meant that he was home, with her.

He frantically searched the crowds, and easily found her, seeing as how she was currently barreling towards him like a runaway steer. He had barely enough time to drop his and Sonya's bags before she leaped into him, her arms and legs almost instantly wrapping around his body. He was happy for the closeness. He'd missed this. He used one arm to help support her current perch, the other immediately going to that wonderful, _wonderful_ hair of hers. He didn't hesitate to bury his face in her neck, her skin smelling almost perfumed, too sweet to be real. _If Rose could hear my thoughts at this moment, she'd smack me for being so cheesy._ "Roza," he murmured, "God, I've missed you."

"Me too, Comrade." Her voice was muffled, but he didn't miss what she said. He smiled. This moment was perfection.

He felt her pull away, and felt her demanding hands pull his face to hers. He wanted to laugh. _Insistent as ever, Roza._ Their lips met, and the private part of his personality felt pretty scandalous, kissing her like this in the middle of an airport terminal. But the part of him that was so in love with Rose (which pretty much meant _all _of him) overrode it. He'd been without her taste, scent, and sight for far too long.

They broke apart at the same time, Rose seeming to finally come to her senses and dropped herself to the ground. "And your control is apparently _so_ much better than mine," Dimitri teased.

Rose smirked, but didn't skip the chance to teasingly punch his shoulder. "Shut up."

_The more things change, the more they stay the same._ He lowly chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He was happy to hear how earnest she was. Made this whole relationship all the more real, when an angel like her fell for a demon like himself.

He voiced his thoughts a moment later, "I will never tire of hearing that."

Rose cheerfully responded, "And I'll never tire of saying it. So, you know... I love you."

Dimitri kissed her forehead before releasing one of her hands that were between them. Dimitri could have easily carried both his and Sonya's bags to the car, but when he looked, he saw that the strawberry blonde was already carrying them to the exit. She looked back and winked at them, and Dimitri nodded his thanks.

His attention turned back to Rose. "So what's new?" she asked.

"Where do I begin?" Dimitri mused, unsure what to tell her first.

"I think the beginning would be fine," Rose deadpanned.

He began to tell her all about life in California as they strolled, hand-in-hand, out of the airport. _It's good to be home._


End file.
